


Fall Down Gently

by kungfunurse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic!Stiles, Soul Bond, cuddle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfunurse/pseuds/kungfunurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles pushed himself too hard, and needs some help balancing out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Down Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cuddle fic for Werefoxes, who had a bad day with bananas.
> 
> Title by "Men Without Hats" from their song of the same name.

“But he _bit_ him!” Scott seethed, glaring at Derek where he was currently slumped against a bag of dog food, cradling Stiles against him.

“I’ve explained this already,” Deaton sighed, his preternatural calm actually unraveling around the edges. “Stiles is not going to turn into a wolf. He’s a spark - he potentiates magic.”

“I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean,” Scott argued, wrestling his arm away from Deaton. “Why can’t I take him to the hospital? Or home? Why does he have to stay with _him?_ ”

“I know you’re upset,” Deaton soothed, slipping in front of Scott. “Stiles pushed himself too hard, too fast. He flared, and he would have burnt himself out if Derek hadn’t acted as fast as he did. Honestly, I’m surprised he even knew what do to. He’s never been much of an alpha.”

 _Hey, I’m right here!_ Derek wanted to protest. But his entire body was heavy and warm, a languorous pleasure that felt like a down comforter tucked snugly around him on a cold morning. He struggled to move and succeeded only in nuzzling his nose and lips against Stiles’ hair. 

“If Stiles needed an alpha to bite him, then it should have been me. He’s in my pack, he’s my best friend, it should have been me!”

_Awww, Scotty. I didn’t know you wanted to snuggle, babe. Admit it, you DO think I’m attractive. Just a teensy bit._

Derek would have given good money to be able to lift even one eyebrow, or roll his eyes. Something to express his resignation. Of fucking _course_ Stiles’ voice was in his head. How much worse was this night going to get?

“Scott,” Deaton shook his head, trying to guide him away from Derek and Stiles. “For all that you’re an incredible young man, you’re too new to being an alpha yourself. Derek at least has the experience to handle the extra power surging through him from Stiles’ spark. I’m afraid the sudden influx might have made it difficult to control your instincts.”

“Wait, are you telling me that he’s using Stiles to get stronger?”

“Derek is using his own body as a conduit, grounding Stiles into his territory, and yes, in the process he’s become a great deal more powerful. Why else do you think Peter bit Lydia and wanted to bite Stiles? He was trying to use their power for himself.”

“No, we've got to find a way to stop it. I won't let him use my friend like this. I won't!”

“You’d rather Stiles was dead? Or insane?” Deaton asked gently. “That’s what would have happened you know. Think of it as though Stiles were a power cable, and his electrical system was struck by lightning. He’d have been a smoking husk of himself.”

“But,” Scott held out his hands, a hopeless look on his face. “It’s Derek!”

Derek huffed internally and turned his attention to getting out of this mess. Or at least getting Stile’s butt off his lap. _How the hell do you weigh this much? You’re all skin and bones._

 _I’m wiry,_ Stiles snarked back. _Besides, I’ve seen you lift cars without breaking a nail, stop bitching._

_That was one car, singular, and it wasn’t sitting on my lap for over an hour._

_Christ, what a drama queen. Hang on a minute._

Derek could feel Stiles _trying_ to do something, but it resulted in a whole bunch of nothing on the outside. This was even worse than the numerous times they’d been paralyzed together. At least then the venom had kept his dick under control. It was currently interested in saying a nice, neighborly “hi there” to Stiles’ bouncy ass, and Derek would grit his teeth in frustration if he could.

But between Stiles’ less than effective attempts, and Derek’s only slightly less pitiful efforts, they managed to snug Stiles more securely than ever into Derek’s space, head tucked under Derek’s chin, ass cradled gently between his thighs.

_That… wasn’t quite what I was going for._

_You’re an idiot,_ Derek thought back.

Something else had changed, and it took a minute to realize that Scott and Deaton’s argument was starting to sound muffled, as though he were slowly falling away from them. He tried to clutch Stiles harder, but nothing slowed the molasses sweet drip into unconsciousness.

 _Whoa, we’re falling here!_ Stiles pointed out, and yeah, he’d gotten that memo, thanks much. He suddenly had an image of himself and Stiles, wrapped around each other, inexorably sinking into a deep well of soft darkness. He looked up and saw Stiles hanging onto the edge, biceps swelling with the effort of holding them up, both legs wrapped around Derek’s waist.

Derek forced his body to change in this strange, in between place, and sunk his claws into the gently giving darkness around them. Above them, the light from the vet’s office shone weakly through, carrying Scott’s voice down to them.

“Then how long do they have to stay like that?” 

And from even further away: “Until they find their own way out.”

 _Let go of me,_ Derek ordered, feeling his claws slip incrementally down. _You can still get out._

_Fuck you, Hale,_ Stiles shot back, his eyes bright in the soft gloom. _I’ve never once let go of anyone, like hell I’m gonna start with you!_

 _Stiles,_ he hissed, seeing the lip start to erode under Stiles’ fingers. _Damn you, drop me!_

_Are you kidding me? Do you know how hard it’ll be to find you again if I do that? And fuck you if you think I won’t come looking. Get it through your furry brain. I’m not leaving you!_

The soft darkness crumbled and slid a little more, pulling them gently downwards. 

_But, why?_ Derek asked, utterly confused.

Stiles just stared at him, a look of utter frustration on his face, eyes clear and shining brightly from the spark within. 

_Duh!_

_Oh,_ thought Derek. Oh. That was… unexpected. After all the bitching and fighting they did… he frowned in thought, wrapped around in Stiles’ spark and Stiles’ stubborn caring and just, yeah. Stiles. 

Well then. He bit his lip and pulled his claws out of the gentle darkness, to hold tightly to Stiles’ thighs.

 _What are you doing?_ Stiles grunted, straining every muscle to keep them up.

_I don’t want to lose you on the way down. Or, you know, at all._

It was a quiet thought, almost shy, and he stared at Stiles’ chest rather than meet his eyes. 

_Um, oh._ Stiles paused. _Alrighty then._ He waited until Derek met his eyes again, then with a deep breath, deliberately let go.

 _This isn’t getting us any closer to getting out of here,_ Derek murmured as they sank, wrapped securely in Stiles’ arms.

_Shaddup. It can’t go down forever._

Derek felt a smile tugging at his lips, and in the welcoming darkness that soothed their aching minds, pressed that smile to Stile’s mouth, and felt an answering one in return.

 

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> join me on [tumblr!](http://kungfunurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
